The Demo
by Twillight Bunny
Summary: Zell gets a little demonstration of Seifer's skill at magic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII

* * *

Zell made a face.

The grat guts spattered all over him were beginning to mix with the sweat flowing down his back from all the training he was doing, and it was totally gross. As

he disgustedly pulled his fist out from yet another carcass of the plant creatures, he caught sight of Seifer near the entrance to the secret area, locked in fierce

battle with a raging T-Rexaur. 

Strangely enough, Hyperion seemed to be absent from the boy's hand, and for a moment Zell wondered if Seifer need some help. They had become almost

cordial towards each other these days, since the whole Ultimecia thing. He was about to rush in, when he noticed how calm the gunblader was. In fact, the

beast seemed to be in worse condition, rivers of blood and saliva flowing freely from its great maw and dripping noisily on the ground. The taller blonde held up

his hand, the blue glow of the Protect spell he used casting an alien sheen temporarily on his skin as the bloodied beast lashed out at him, great jaws clamping

down on the invisible barrier uselessly. Grinning, Seifer then unleashed a water spell, sealing the monster's head in a cocoon of liquid. 

As the creature trashed around, the gunblader threw his arms in front of him, jerking the monster by the head and slamming it into the ground in front of him.

As the monster lay there, dazed and disorientated, the taller blonde then unleashed a triple Flare, effectively turning the monster into a smoldering pile of flesh

and bones. 

Zell stared open mouthed. 

Seifer kicked that T-Rexaur's butt with only his magic? Wow. Still, he had better things to do than stand around and be amazed by that admittedly incredible

display, so he decided to hit the showers. Leaving the gunblader to reap the spoils of his victory, the tattooed boy tried to scrape as much of the snot-coloured

slime off himself before he entered the tiled room. 

Great. It was deserted. 

Zell always had this thing about communal showering. He just didn't like the idea of other guys watching him take a shower, though he secretly didn't mind the

other way around. The martial artist would always keep his distance from the other guys if they happened to be in there with him, and he was glad he didn't

have to worry about that today. Grabbing a towel from his locker, he then stripped out of his nasty clothes and stepped into the shower area, letting the hot

water pound away at him for a few moments before he started scrubbing. 

That grat-gut slime really worked it's way into places he didn't really want to think about, and he instead closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound of the

water roaring in his ears. He became so engrossed with that he almost jumped when an arm stole around him and grabbed the bar of soap in front of him.

Turning around quickly, he swiped at his gravity-defying hair, which had been plastered down over his eyes, only to find himself face to face with Seifer Almasy. 

A very wet, very _nude _SeiferAlmasy( A/N: the best kind of Seifer,no? Squee!) , who smirked at him before he turned around and started soaping himself. Zell's

heart nearly fell out through his mouth. Hyne be damned, but that boy was **HOT**. The water coursed lazily down the taller boy's back, curling over his shoulder

blades before traveling downwards towards... Zell eeped and quickly turned away before Seifer noticed him staring. That was all he needed now. To be caught

gawking at Seifer's ass, even if it was fine as...gah! 

Bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts! 

Taking a few deep breaths, he calmed down enough to sneak a glance at the other blonde again. Zell nearly fell over in shock when he saw those green eyes

trained on him thoughtfully, and he quickly turned away. 

"Hey,Chic-Zell...were you just..." 

Zell needed to act fast. He decided to change the topic before Seifer asked him anything that made his distress visible, so he blurted out the first thing that

came to his head. 

"IsawhowyoukilledthatT-rexaurItwassocool!" 

The taller boy looked at him."What?" Zell eeped again,his back still to the gunblader as he repeated himself, more slowly this time."I saw how you killed that

T-Rexaur...It was so cool..You're pretty good with magic..Yeah, your magic is good and...uhm.." he trailed of lamely, not knowing what else to say but still

wanting to keep the conversation going. 

Seifer raised an eyebrow, thinking silently for a , he flashed an evil grin to the back of the babbling boy's head, then said nonchalantly: "Well yeah, I've been

practicing. Wanna see a little demo?" The blonde martial artist now looked at him strangely. 

"Here?"

"Yeah."

"Uhm..sure?"

"Okay cool." 

The taller blonde then raised a finger and pointed it towards the tattooed boy, and before Zell could react he muttered "Silence." Instantly,Zell felt the cool

fingers of the spell flowing along his throat as his voice was taken from , he was about to do something about it when Seifer raised both his hands then said

"Protect!'. The triple the gunblader had used earlier seemed to be still working, because Zell suddenly found himself pinned, his wrists and both his feet

encased together in little bubbles of azure energy, flat against the wall. 

Seifer looked at him, that cocky smirked never leaving his lips as he stared at his handiwork happily. Zell wiggled in protest, when he suddenly realised the

position he was in. Still grinning, Seifer then padded over, turning off the water as he came dangerously close to Zell's face. He then cupped the shorter

blonde's face in his hands, before planting a soft kiss on the dumbstruck boy's lips. Zell wordlessly complied when the gunblader ran his tongue along his

bottom lip, asking for entrance into his mouth. 

Hungrily, their tongues battled each other for a while, before Seifer suddenly drew back and whispered: "Esuna." The silence spell now gone, Zell moaned as

Seifer now took the kisses down along his jaw, his neck and across his chest-Hyne dammit all! This felt SO good, and he knew exactly what to do to make it

even better. While the taller blonde was busy running his tongue around Zell's nipple, the tattooed boy suddenly shouted "Dispel!", causing the restraints

holding him to quiver momentarily before they blinked out if existence. Pushing the taller blonde back with a small growl, he then tackled the gunblader to the

ground, where he straddled the boy with a devious glint in his eye. 

This is going to be fun.

* * *

A/N: Here you go..Enjoy! oh, and R&R please!


End file.
